Chapter 1-Nightwing
(Once the logo disappears, it shows another wording "ELSEWHERE". This scene takes place in the prime universe, where Starfire is fighting her sister Blackfire. Blackfire manages to summon a blast to attack her sister, but Starfire manages to counter with her energy blast, and later beats her down. In another area, Colossus is battling the Mutant Brotherhood leader, Magneto, and later chases him, but Erik manages to escape when Peter stops to avoid falling into Magneto's trap. Another battle shows Avalanche fighting against Terra, but she manages to gain the upper hand, and zaps him into Archangeç, who drags Lance into the air. Starfire finally defeats Blackfire, and throws her down to another rooftop, where Aqualad and Raven rush towards Blackfire to tie her up) Starfire: Raven. Aqualad. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to the Titans Tower. Raven: (looks at something behind her)Before Brother Blood decides to throw something else at us. (Jean Grey,Cyclops and Havok appear, and the trio sees Juggernaut getting out of a helicopter) Juggernaut: I'm unstoppable. Jean Grey:(growls) Juggernaut... (Jean Grey tries to restrain Juggernaut, but Juggernaut manages to break free and punches her) Cyclops:(nonchalantly) Saw something like that coming. Havok: Jean sometimes forgets she can't do everything herself,Brother. (Cyclops and Havok go to help deal with Juggernaut) (Brother Blood,Jinx,Mammoth,Mystique and Pyro are battling Wolverine,Cyborg,Shadowcat and Rogue. While Cyborg tries to hold Pyro,Brother Blood shoots him. But Rogue stops the shot. Pyro uses his firepower against Cyborg forcing him to use his shield. Wolverine appears tossed by Mammoth.) Brother Blood: Rogue, come on, you're ruining tonight's entertainment, babe. Rogue: I detest violence, Brother Blood. I'm even less fond of you. And sorry if you're not my type! Brother Blood: You are breaking my heart,Sweetie. (Just then, Jinx grabs Wolverine by the neck with her plasma whip as he manages to break free from her. Cyborg, on the other hand, gets pushed by Pyro, but manages to land safely next to Wolverine) Wolverine: I thought you would've had this mess cleaned up by now, Bub. Cyborg: My name is Cyborg, Logan. Not Miracle Worker. Shadowcat: Shadowcat to Nightwing, are you there? We could really use your help right about now. (Cut to Nightwing riding his bike) (Chapter 1: Nightwing) Nightwing: After I check out Arkham Asylum. I have make sure Brother Blood didn't break him out. Shadowcat: He will hold. We are getting bested by these villains. Iceman: We'll Be there soon, Kitty. (At Arkham Asylum, Nightwing and Iceman quietly follow a security guard to the cell Nightwing asks to see) Asylum Guard: We've been keeping a close eye on him, Dick, just as you commanded. He hasn't moved in a few hours. (As soon as they reach Cell 44, Nightwing and Iceman stop him as he points at the tripwire below) Asylum Guard: What is that?! (Iceman uses his powers to freeze the tripwire and break it. Upon opening the cell door, it turns out that this cell belongs to Deathstroke... Or was Slade's as inside the room is a Slade decoy with some explosives that are connected to the tripwire) Iceman: How did Slade do this? Nightwing: He didn't, Bobby. The real trap... (He quickly uses his canes to shield himself and the guard from some shots) Nightwing: ...is right behind us. (Gizmo emerges behind them) Gizmo:(sarcastically) You are so clever, Bird Brain. (As the guard and Iceman run to safety, Gizmo attacks Nightwing. Then both go into hand to hand combat and move aside after a few rounds) Nightwing: Still working for Brother Blood,Gizmo? Gizmo: He gave me a second chance. And now,I finally get to destroy you and the Teen Titans. (Round 1: Nightwing vs Gizmo! Begin!) (Gizmo tries to use his technology against Nightwing. But he is no match for him. Then Gizmo gets knocked out.) Nightwing: Sorry, Gizmo. The Teen Titans are firm and strong. (As he decides to leave Arkham Asylum, Iceman tries to communicate.) Iceman: Iceman to Titans Tower. Come in. (No response) Shadowcat. (Still no response). (Knowing they were in trouble, Nightwing and Iceman decide to head back to Titans Tower. Back in Bayville, Juggernaut manages to grab Archangel's wings. But Colossus throws a punch tto send him straight towards Havok, who fires an explosive wave at Juggernaut, knocking in to the ground. Terra and Avalanche see it as Terra punches him a few times and holds him) Terra: This won't kill you. But it won't tickle you either. (Terra makes a rock hammer and hits Avalanche hard. Then Lance and Juggernaut collide. Meanwhile, Red Arrow manages to shoot an arrow which traps both Avalanche and Juggernaut. Kid Flash then came to the scene beside Red Arrow.) Kid Flash: Roy! What the hell was that? Red Arrow: Front Collision,Wally! Front Collision. Kid Flash: And what does that make us, exactly? (Juggernaut was angry as he gets up on his feet. But as both heroes were about to attack him, Starfire manages to arrive on time and tackles Juggernaut, moving him to another location) Red Arrow: Some poor things that have to clean up the mess. (Both shrug this off as they went back to work) (Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg is still dealing with Pyro, Jinx is dodging Shadowcat and Rogue's attacks, and Wolverine tries to take out Mammoth, but he gets knocked down.) Brother Blood: Now if there are no further interruptions... (Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the arrival of Nightwing and Iceman by Titans Tower's portal) Nightwing:(sarcastically) It took me and Iceman almost two minutes to break your security. Nice work, Brother Blood. (Takes out his canes) Brother Blood:(to Mammoth) Hey, Mammoth. You wanna take him? Mammoth: I have waited a long time for this. Now I break your wings. (Round 2: Nightwing vs Mammoth! Begin!) (Mammoth is still able to fight against Nightwing after taking down Wolverine due to his military training. But as Mammoth charges at him with his, he was taken down easily.) Nightwing: Mammoth,Jinx,Pyro,Mystique...You're all alone,Brother Blood. Brother Blood: Just like all leaders tend to be,kid. Nightwing: Psychopaths like you... Brother Blood: Hmph...Heroes...I don't even know why Cyborg joined the Teen Titans anyway.... Nightwing:(gets out throwing discs) You're testing my patience. (As Brother Blood tries to approach Nightwing,he throws explosive discs,thus knocking him back.) Brother Blood: Resign on throwing toys. I didn't think even you could go so low, bird brain. (Brother Blood continues his attack. But Nightwing keeps throwing discs as Brother Blood was pushed.) Brother Blood: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS,BIRD BRAIN!!! (Pissed, he runs towards him, trying to attack Nightwing, But fails as he keeps throwing explosive discs. Soon Nightwing decides to get serious) Nightwing: Time to teach you some humilty,Brother Blood! (Round 3: Nightwing vs Brother Blood! Begin!) (What Brother Blood doesn't know is that Nightwing threw explosive discs at him to find his weakness. Realizing that,Brother Blood keeps charging at him. But Nightwing manages to hit his weak points,shutting him down) Nightwing: (pulls out a disabler) Try this on, genius. (Nightwing places the disabler on Brother Blood's shoulders,which disables him,then calls Starfire) Nightwing: Starfire, report. Starfire: It's done. The others are mopping up. Jean and I are taking juggernaut into Genosha. Nightwing: Make sure he's kept there. (As the other villains are being sent into the portal, the alarm sounds off) Jinx: What's that,Darling? Cyborg: It's the none-of-your-damn business alarm,babe. (Cyborg turns the screen on for Nightwing and Iceman) Iceman: It's a nuke. In Bayville. (Both check the screen, as it later shows Deathstroke and Ravager and their location in Bayville) Brother Blood: (laughs) I can already see the headlines right now... "Teen Titans and X-Men Fail: Mercenary Kills Millions." Nightwing: You gave him the nuke? Brother Blood: Most of the Titans and X-Men will die...Xavier's beloved city will be vaporized...I'll console the masses by offering to rebuild it. And be declared as... (Having had enough, Wolverine places his claw through Brother Blood's chest,knocking him out) Wolverine: He was finished anyway. Rogue: Oh,great. And Gambit lost all the fun. Iceman: But now,It's getting nothing fun,Rogue...Nothing Shadowcat: We need to go there as fast as we can...or else all of our friends will die. Nightwing: This is Nightwing. Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates! NOW! (At the center of Bayville is the Statue of Charles Xavier where Deathstroke and Ravager are setting the nuke by Brother Blood's instructions) Deathstroke: Brother Blood said remember to... (The Nuke is activated and ready to explode) Here we go. Ravager: (excitedly) Father! It works! (She starts humming until both hear the portal sound, knowing Nightwing was coming) Ravager: Uh-oh... Deathstroke:(without looking at her, he gets up) Back to the car, Rose. Ravager: But father... (Unfortunately, this causes him to slap her) Deathstroke:(points away) Go! No one likes a third wheel! (As Ravager reluctantly leaves, Nightwing exits the portal as Deathstroke greets him) Deathstroke: Dick Grayson! My favorite rival! My greatest enemy! I knew that fool Gizmo could not kill you. Nightwing: Unfortunately for you, Slade! (He suddenly stops as the remote control is shown) Deathstroke: Why rushing? The nuke is merely on standby. This is the thing you should worry about. (Just then, Starfire and Archangel arrived while trying to reach them) Archangel: There they are. Starfire: Keep him talking,Dick. (In another area, while Wally runs, he tries to keep up with Jean Grey, who is carrying Aqualad and Red Arrow) Colossus: Don't wait for us, Wally! Go! Kid Flash:(nods and speeds up) (Cut back to Nightwing and Deathstroke) Nightwing: If you push the button,eight million will die. Deathstroke: Eight million and two, Dick. I was going to watch the explosion from a safe distance, but since you're here... What say we have one last dance? (In slow motion, Deathstroke was going to push the button as Nightwing rushes to stop him. Most of the Teen Titans and X-Men arrive to stop him, until sparks cover Starfire, Beast Boy, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Iceman, Colossus, Cyclops and Gambit. Just as Nightwing reaches Deathstroke, two bolts of lightning connect to them, and take them to the Regime Universe. Nightwing looks around while Deathstroke realizes the nuke is not working) Deathstroke: What the hell is the matter with this thing?! (He gets up and begins to charge at Nightwing) Deathstroke: This is somehow your fault, bird brain! (Angrily, Deathstroke raises his sword to strike Nightwing) Nightwing:(dumbfounded) Bayville... And yet... (As Deathstroke was about to hit Nightwing, Dick pulled out one of his swords and parried, then knocked Slade back) Deathstroke: Perhaps I was too sentimental before, Dick. I'll be fine without you. (Round 4: Nightwing vs Deathstroke! Begin!) (Nightwing manages to easily beat Deathstroke to a pulp. But the fight catches the attention of the Alternate Bayville's residents. Nightwing knocks Deathstroke out.) Nightwing: Now stay down,Slade. (Deathstroke makes one final attempt to attack him, but he gets kneed into the stomach by Nightwing as he gets pinned down on the ground. Nightwing then holds his head to restrain him as Nightwing hears sirens) Nightwing: And keep quiet, while I talk to the authorities. (But Nightwing soon realizes he's in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers, officers, and vehicles surrounds Nightwing and Deathstroke) Regime Soldier: Hands in the air! (The scene shows a helicopter flying above them as Nightwing looks around in shock and surprise) Regime Soldier: I said hands up, Nightwing! Do it or you're dead! Deathstroke:(grunts) Now this is amusing. (Nightwing uses his canes to create an electric wave which immobilized the Regime Soldiers as he and Deathstroke escape on different sides.) (Some minutes later...) Regime Soldier 1: Amateurs... Next time, wipe your drive. Regime Soldier 2: They're not Insurgents? Regime Soldier 1: Nah, just the people the High Counselor met when she first came to Bayville. Like that Deathstroke Clan idiots we almost had. Still can't believe we lost Nightwing. Regime Soldier 2: Yeah... Well, let's hope the big boss doesn't find out about this... Nightwing: (to himself) I'm in a nightmare. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us